Tears, Scars And A Bottle Of Rum
by KayteeCUTLASS
Summary: Elizabeth turns to Barbossa for help on the terrible dilemma she's found herself in but they find themselves in even more of a predicament. CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED. : still not finished yet.
1. The Tears

**Title:** Scars, Tears and A Bottle Of Rum.  
**Author:** Katie Louise Garner.  
**Fandom:** Pirates Of The Caribbean.  
**Pairing:** Elizabeth/Barbossa, Jack/Will, Elizabeth/Will. (implied Liz/Jack, Liz/Norrington, Barbossa/Jack, Barbossa/Will, Barbossa/OCs )  
**Rating:** R to NC-17 atm. Chapter 3 will be NC-17.  
**Warnings:** Implied sex. Implied slash. Chapter 3 will have smut.  
**Summary:** Elizabeth comes to Barbossa for help with her troubles with Will and Jack. Barbossa has always loved her, and so she finds herself in a different situation and she can't decide whether it's really what she wants.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney.  
**Notes:** Please leave me feedback on this? I've been spending quite a bit of time on the second and third chapter today and I'm not posting the third till i get some good ol' feedback ;) It's deeply appreciated.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"I knew there was something between them as soon as I saw them together..."

Barbossa lifted his head from the map he was studying. Elizabeth sat in front of him, eyes kept still on the fireplace. No flicker of emotion crossed her features, yet in the candlelight tears could be seen, silver glimmers staining her cheeks, ruining the cotton shirt and breeches she had on that had just recently replaced the beautiful rose dresses she was used to wearing, that laced in the middle. Her lips twitched, her brown eyes usually filled with spark and life now just a dim puddle of guilt and loss. Curiously he watched her, he watched her breasts rise and fall with each shuddering breathe. He watched her to the point where he wasn't even sure she'd spoke; until her eyes flicked over to his face in an instant.

"You know, he doesn't even speak to me anymore. You've noticed that right? All he can do is glare and... look at me like I'm some kind of imcompetent.. pirate. He looks at me like... like I've destroyed the last existing piece of soul and love he had left in his body..."

Another single tear dripped down over the curve of her cheek bone, splashing against the wooden table. Barbossa sat still eyes fixed on her, not sure what to say. Or how to react.

"Sweet'eart, what the 'ell are ye talking about?"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him from under dark lashes, a mix of curiosity and confusion spread over his features, mouth slightly ajar. Cautiously he felt himself inching over to the chair next to Elizabeth. She sat silently, not taking her eyes off him. Gently, he laid a hand on the flat of her back, between her shoulders. The warmth of her skin radiating onto his cold, weathered hands.

"You really have no idea... do you?" She whispered, finally pulling away from the deadly glare she had kept on him for the last five minutes. He leant forward trying to make eye contact with her once again. This time there was no anger in her eyes, just the same dull sadness from before. She struggled to look at him, tried hopelessly to heave her head to the side, each time only stopped by the strong hands of Barbossa. He placed his hands on either side of her face, his skin rough against her cheeks, filthy against her flawless complexion. He held her head steady as she wrestled his hands, trying in vain to get away.  
"Look at me missy. I have no idea, no. I am but a man, a pirate at that. Therefore I can not even contemplate what is going on in a women's head. Especially not a women of your intelligence and beauty. Now, if you really want me to 'elp why don't ya tell me what's going on it that pretty little head of yours?"

After a few minutes, _finally_ her eyes met his. Droplets of salty tears clung to her eyelashes, face damp, tiny strands of hair sticking to her forehead. She sighed heavily, Barbossa felt the warm air hit his lips. He let his hands drop, held Elizabeth's hand softly between them.  
"Will..."

He lowered his eyes, avoided her eye line for a moment. Will. That name on her lips suddenly felt like the most wrong thing in the world for Barbossa. Felt like a weight had been dropped in his gut. Will. The man she was engaged to. The man she was expected to marry sometime or another. The man that didn't deserve her.  
"He... he was in love."

Barbossa dragged his eyes to hers again, trying to hide the disappointment, the hate. He squeezed her hand in his, moved even closer.

"Of course he was in love. Who wouldn't be in love with you?"  
She smirked and turned away again, shaking her head.

"Are you blind!?! Not in love with me!"  
Desperately Barbossa searched his mind for who Will could possibly be in love with. A blacksmith, a pirate, which other girl could Will possibly know that he would put over Elizabeth. Silence filled the room as Barbossa sat head down thinking. Elizabeth watched him, frowning, lips almost at a snarl.

"Oh, for god sake. With Jack! Jack... he was in love with Jack..."


	2. The Scars

**Chapter 2**

Barbossa turned away, head down. Jack? Of course. It all made sense to him down. The lingering looks, avoiding each other's gaze, the way they talked about each other. Hector Barbossa, he wasn't daft but in this case he felt like the thickest man on the ship right now. Of course Will was in love with Jack. Of course Jack was in love with Will! _He's a man of strength, a man of fury, of courage. I bet he knocks out all the girls, 'im. Honestly mate, you'll be glad to 'ave 'im join your crew, I know I will,_ It should have hit him the first time Jack spoke of Will! The sparkle in his eyes as he spoke each word, the look of awe, the look of consideration splayed across his weathered features. They were in love.

Barbossa couldn't blame them, they both were good-looking men to say the least. And it's not as if he hadn't been there, finding himself falling for a man before. Being a pirate meant spending years out at sea and, with woman being frightful bad luck aboard the ship, meant years with only men. It had always been hard to not find your eyes straying to the boatswain and how his muscles would ripple as he drew the whip on the ill behaved capin boy, or the first mate and how he would bite his lip nervously whenever trouble came about. Many a night had Barbossa spent thrusting himself deep inside one crew member or another. And, once or twice, it hadn't just been the sex that had him caught, it was hard to not gain feelings for someone you'd spent weeks under the covers with at night.

He turned back to Elizabeth, who was staring absently into the fire again. She looked as though she would be extremely pleased to just jump in, to end all the pain and the torture that were still captured in her eyes. When she noticed Barbossa watching her again she lowered her eyelids and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I knew I should have stayed with Norrington all those years ago. He was what any woman would want to be with... I was so stupid to throw that all away..."

Barbossa took her hand between his once again and carefully brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them daintily. She turned to face him, lips swollen, pouting slightly in the way she always did when she was full of thought, of concern.

"My lady," He lowered his head as though addressing someone of great power. A forced smile curled over her pouted lips, which made his chest flutter exceedingly.

"You are a beautiful woman. _You_ are everythin' a man would wanna be with. And everythin' a woman would wanna be. You are the woman on this ship that every man stares at when you walk by, you are the one everyone longs to make love to, to be with. I tell ya now missy, Jack? Will? Norrington? None of 'em deserve to be with ya. And honestly? I think I'd find it extremely difficult to find a man on this earth that does..." 

Elizabeth could feel herself blushing, her cheeks flushed a shade of pink. No man had ever complimented her like that before. Will had given her the fair share of words, true enough, but never had he given her such a thought out speech as Barbossa's. Her mind flourished, peering at Hector Barbossa from below the clammy fringe that had fallen of of her plait. It was the first time she'd honestly looked at him in such a way, after almost a year of knowing him. His skin was scarred and worn, wrinkles surround these brilliant, kind eyes that glistened while he spoke. His hands, which were stirring around in front of his torso, emphasising the words that came from his mouth, were course yet Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like holding her as more and more compliments leapt from his lips.

"...You could never be unable to find a man who falls in love with ya. _Never_. You will constantly have someone who longs to hold you, to kiss you, to love you..."

Elizabeth stops him suddenly by holding a single finger to his mouth.

"What if I think I've already found one?..."


End file.
